Percy Jackson and the Trident Of Power
by cherokee94
Summary: First FanFiction story.. may suck.... anyways PJO story after the final battle that's what the prologue is PERCABETH! becausei am a fan of that pairing.Props to all my reviewers who have actually 0 suggestions for the story! JK! I like your reviews!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Luke!" Percy called as he ran into the open chamber, in the center of which, held a man, held by chains over a large hole, filled with lava. "Or should I say Kronos?"

"Ah, Percy" Kronos/Luke said, "how nice of you to join me while I free Typhon"

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Percy yelled

"Too late!" Kronos/Luke yelled and slashed the chains with the scythe.

"No!!" Percy yelled and ran forward. But the scythe fell on the chains and cut them to shreds like paper.

"AHAHAHA!" Kronos laughed maniacally. The floor shook as the man rose and started to walk forward.

"Millennia I have waited in my slumber" Typhon said, his voice like mountains grinding together "waited for someone to raise me, to free me from my prison. Now I am free. And I shall have my revenge on those that cast me there!" I charged and tried to hit him with my sword, but the blade just bounced off him, as though made of plastic.

"What's this? A fly?" Typhon growled. And with that he flicked me in the forehead, sending me flying back into a wall.(**An. Guy must play a lot of halo XD)** I managed to raise my head to see Kronos standing above me.

"This is where it ends, Perseus Jackson" he said. And raised his scythe

"Luke, No!!!!" Annabeth cried from the doorway. Kronos/Luke paused, and turned to the doorway. That was the first time I had been happy she still cared for him. I then took my turn, while I could. I kicked him in the stomach with all my might. Sending him 5 feet back, and giving me enough time to get up and uncap Riptide.

"So now the fight begins." Kronos growled. Our swords clashed for what seemed like ages, before I finally started getting tired. He was almost on top of me when a knife appeared in his arm.

"what?" he said. Then he stared at blank space and grabbed a spot in thin air. That spot happened to be where Annabeth's neck was. With his other arm he pulled out the knife.

"Luke" she whispered "please…"

"Sorry, Luke's not here, can I take a message?" Kronos grinned

"LET GO OF HER!!"Percy yelled and smashed Kronos in the face with the hilt of his sword Annabeth fell to the ground. He hit him over and over again until he fell to his knees in front of the lava pit.

"Do it" Kronos panted "kill me" Percy glanced over at Annabeth who was picking herself up off the ground, and realized he couldn't do it. He lowered his sword.

"Ha!" Kronos laughed "a true warrior shows no mercy." And with that, he stood up. In a flash of light, Kronos left Luke's body, and flew to the other available evil vessel in the room, Typhon. Luke was so shocked by this he stepped backwards, and fell into the pit. I caught his arm just in time.

"Let go of me!" he screamed.

"Annabeth never gave up on you" Percy yelled "I'm doing this for her, not me" He started swinging Luke so he could get him up easier. But as he was swinging Luke tried to wriggle free. His arm dipped below the lava.

"ARRRGH!" he screamed in agony. Percy pulled him up. Luke was on his knees holding a cauterized burned off stump of a forearm. His hand had been burned clean off, and his entire arm had been burned, badly. Somehow he found the strength to stand.

"Ahem?" Typhon/Kronos said. He had recovered from transferring bodies and was now beginning to stand up. The scythe was lying almost directly in between both of them. they both ran towards it. Percy took out his shield and threw it at Typhon. It hit him directly in the face, knocking him 3 feet backwards and giving Percy a chance to pick up the scythe, spin around and cut him cleanly in half at the waist.

"What…How?" Kronos muttered

"Never underestimate the gods" Percy said. And with that Percy cut off his head. He turned back to Annabeth and Luke, or where Luke should have been. All he saw was Annabeth, on her knees crying her eyes out. He walked over and put his arms around her.

"What happened?" He asked. Annabeth managed to stop sobbing for a minute.

"I told him that we needed to get him to camp half-blood to get his arm looked at, but he just said that if we tried to take him back he'd just run away again, so don't try, and also that he couldn't stand me." She looked as if she was going to cry "You don't think that too, do you?"

"No, of course not" Percy said, and he started to blush "I actually…."

"What?" She asked

"I love you" he said quietly

"Percy…." She said, starting to blush as well "I love you too…" They sat there for a long time, until they got up and left that cavern behind, hand in hand.

**An: R&R Please! My first EVER FanFic. **


	2. I go on a date, and do some fighting too

**Chap. 1**

**An: I Do NOT Own PJO…. As Much as I wished I do….**

**First Fan Fic. Don't hate…..**

The sky was blue outside the window.

'The color of the ocean' Percy thought to himself "and Annabeth's eyes". It was a year after the final battle. The Prophecy had been fulfilled and the Gods still reigned on Mount Olympus. Luke was still on the run. Thalia and the huntresses were still after him and they sent reports, daily or weekly depending on how close they were on his tail. It's a miracle that he's still free, because the huntresses have never gone that long without catching they're prey.

Paul and his mother had gotten married in the spring. Unfortunately, Percy still wasn't in control of his powers, and had gotten expelled the next day for carrying on and allegedly planting cherry bombs in the school toilets (**AN: His power over water made the water shoot up) **This being not the first school he was expelled from, was actually the last one that would accept him. So, he just moved out into his own apartment, using the money camp half-blood pays him to be their swords instructor, and didn't go to school senior year. Wise Girl moved out of her parent's house, due to her arguments with her step-mother, after she got expelled as well. She was rooming with Rachel, who was completely fed up with her father, and was trying to live on her own

The sky was darkening as he tore himself away from the window. He walked into the kitchen to get a coke, when he caught a glimpse of the clock.

"6:30?" Percy yelled "I was supposed to get Annabeth at 7:00!" He ran to his bedroom and slipped on a clean shirt, grabbed his car keys. He got to his car to realize he had no shoes, so he headed back inside. He finally got out of the parking lot, but New York traffic was in full swing. He wished he still had Blackjack. But, after last year's commotion, he was officially retired. Plus, 5 is old for a Pegasus. By the time he got to Rachel's it was 7:15.

"What took you so long, seaweed brain?" Annabeth said "you're late!"

"Can we hurry?" Percy asked "we can still get to the movie theater in time" They got there just in time, as the opening title started playing. It was an uneventful date, until halfway through the movie. Then a man, 4 rows in front of them stood up.

"Sit down!" the man behind him said. The man or monster, grew to full size, picked up the man and swallowed him whole. The theatre erupted into panic.

"Laistrygonian!" Annabeth whispered

"I thought they left when Luke was defeated" Percy said

"Apparently not!" Annabeth whispered

"Always when I'm on a date!" Percy yelled and charged the monster


	3. the iris messaging shower

**Alright two chapters up, idk how many more to go…**

**Enjoy…**

**P.s. any suggestions you have, I will try to work in, but I have already written through chapter 8… not typed tho…I only started writing this on Friday the 19****th****!!**

"Stay down!" Percy shouted to Annabeth. He ran down the rows of seats to get to the Laistrygonian, who was picking up people and eating them, as if they were cookies. He uncapped Riptide and charged though immediately picked up by the Laistrygonian. He was bringing Percy to his mouth when Percy sliced down onto the wrist of the hand that was holding him and cut it clean off. He jumped onto his arm and climbed up on top of his head. The Laistrygonian tried to swat him off but Percy cut off that hand as well.

"Annabeth!" he yelled " toss me your knife!" She threw it to him. He caught it and stabbed it down into the monster's head. It screamed. He jumped off of it and twirled around, cutting off his head. The monster exploded in a cloud of dust. He picked up Annabeth's knife and handed it to her.

"We should get going, before the cops show up" She said. They jumped into the car as they heard sirens.

"I'm taking you to my place." Percy said "it's closer." They pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and got into the building. As soon as they got into the apartment Percy went to the shower and turned it on.

"Chiron at Camp Half-Blood" he said, tossing a golden drachma into the shower. Almost instantly Chiron's face appeared.

"Percy, Annabeth, what happened to you?" He said, with a look of concern on his face.

"What do you mean what happ--?" then he caught a glimpse of himself and Annabeth in the mirror. Despite the situation they couldn't help but burst out laughing. Once they had calmed down, they explained what happened at the theatre.

"In the morning you should get here right away" Chiron said "we'll have some things to discuss"

"Will do" Percy said and turned off the shower. He led Annabeth back into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink" he asked

"Just water" she said. Percy went to fill two cups with water, to find Annabeth asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew Aphrodite would get him for that later, but then he didn't really care. He just sat down next to her, and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.


	4. Arrival and Burnt Breakfast

**Chap.3**

**Here we go again….**

**Please review and submit suggestions..**

**I am on a sort of deadline… chapter 8 is a Christmas thing, and Christmas is only 4 days away!!! I will update like crazy!!! Lucky you!!!**

Annabeth awoke to the smell of burning.

"Aw crap" She heard Percy say from the kitchen. She got up and walked in.

"Aw, are you making me breakfast?" She asked

"_Trying _to make you breakfast." He replied.

"You're so sweet" she said. She leaned forward and kissed him. "um, Percy?"

"Yes?" he replied

"The eggs are on fire." She said.

"what th--!" he exclaimed. He managed to put it out with water "at least I have cereal" After breakfast they piled into Percy's car and headed for camp half-blood. They arrived around noon and immediately started toward the big house, only to be interrupted by numerous acquaintances, who were surprised that they were holding hands, and occasionally kissing.

"When'd you guys get hitched" Connor Stoll asked. Percy replied to this comment by spraying him with water.

"Hey!" Travis yelled "isn't it earlier for counselors and instructors to be here?"

"Isn't it early for summer campers to be here? Percy replied, walking off hand in hand with Annabeth.

Upon arrival at the big house Dionysus greeted them at the porch.

"Peter Johansson, Annabeth Chase, good to see you"

"You remember HER name?"Percy yelled

"Of course." Mr. D said

"Percy! Annabeth! You're here!" Chiron exclaimed as he trotted onto the porch. Grover followed close behind.

"Percy, Annabeth!!" He yelled clopping out onto the porch. Percy and Annabeth ran to hug him.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion but we have serious business to attend to" Chiron said. They separated and got down to business. "The Laistrygonians return can only mean one thing. Luke is rebuilding his army to conquer the Olympians. And the fact someone saw him, quite frankly, is disturbing."

"But how?" Percy asked. Annabeth stayed quiet and stared at her feet.

"There were titans other than Kronos. Like Hyperion, or Oceanus, predecessor of your father. One of them could be the one destroying the mist."

"If that's true" Percy said "were in trouble."


	5. Training and Arrivals

**Alright chapter 4, not counting the Prologue….**

**Like I said last chapter, I am on a deadline for 3 days….to get to chapter 7,not counting prologue.**

"Then you'd better start training" Chiron concluded "Annabeth and Grover will help you"

"Sweet**" **Percy said "let's go guys" He, Annabeth and Grover headed for the Arena. They trained long and hard for the rest of the day, and a little bit into the night. Then Grover accidently hit Annabeth over the head with a piece of wood.

"Watch it man!" Percy yelled "What are you doing?"

"Dude, chill" Grover said "I'm sorry, but is she you're girlfriend or something"

"Yes!" Percy replied. Grover just stood there with his mouth open. "I mean, I think…."

"You should take her to the cabins." Grover suggested. Percy carried her back to his cabin. She woke up on the way there and snuggled closer to him.

"What happened?" She whispered

"Grover hit you over the head with a piece of wood" Percy said "I'm taking you to my cabin"

"Ok" Annabeth said sleepily. When they arrived Percy kicked open the door and set Annabeth down on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"Are you going to be okay or should I bring you to the big house?" Percy asked

"I'll be ok." Annabeth said "my head just hurts like hell"

"Come here" he said. She scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth replied

"Are we technically going out?" Percy asked

"Only if you want us to be" Annabeth replied

"I do" Percy said "do you?"

"Yes" She Replied.

Percy awoke to shouts.

"Annabeth! Wake up!" He said to Annabeth.

"What?" She asked

"Wait there" he replied and ran out the door. A girl was walking out of the woods, her clothes in tatters, sticks and leaves in her long black hair.

"Thalia?" Percy asked "What happened?"

"We found Luke" She Replied "He wasn't alone."


	6. Waiting and anticipation

**Alright, 3 days 'till Christmas, or 3 more chapters 'till the Christmas chapter!**

**Please R&R and suggest!**

"What?" Percy said "Who?"

"It was…..It was…." Thalia started, but fainted.

"Thalia!" Percy yelled, he pointed to 3 campers "get her to the big house" He ran back down to the cabin.

"Annabeth!" he said as he entered the cabin. "It's Thalia, she's injured"

"Let's get to the big house" She replied

Upon arrival at the big house, Chiron greeted them.

"Thalia's condition is severe, but she is going to be okay" He told them.

"That's a relief" Percy sighed "When is she going to be awake?"

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped "she just has to recover, give her time!"

"I agree with Percy" Chiron said "the sooner the better. Unfortunately, it could be months before she recovers."

"Wow" Percy said "Whoever that was, he was powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Kronos."

"You may stay here as long as you like, but I suggest you go and return to normal duties until she wakes up." Chiron suggested

Grudgingly Percy and Annabeth agreed.

"She'll get better soon" Annabeth reassured Percy on their way back to the cabin.

"It just may not be soon enough." Percy sighed. Grover came running up.

"Is it true?" He asked "is she hurt badly?"

"Yes it is." Percy said "even Chiron doesn't know when she'll wake up."

"Oh my gods" Juniper moaned "this is horrible!"

"Yes it is" Annabeth agreed "but until she wakes up, we'll have to wait for the information."

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months as they waited for her to wake up. Fall came and all the campers except for Percy, Annabeth, and the year round campers. Trees turned gray and barren, and the temperature dropped lower and lower every day. Percy and Annabeth, now 17, waited for the news, anxious to know who had done this. To their relief, Thalia woke around Christmas time.


	7. Sudden Realization

**Alright, Chap 6., not counting Prologue. Let me say flat out now, I hate Percabeth where Percy and Annabeth fight a lot...I hate that…or Percabeth where Percy likes someone else, or Annabeth has OC..for some parts…**

**Suggest as usual, K? **

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried "You're awake!"

"Yeah" Thalia replied "How long was I out?"

"Oh, only about 6 months" Percy replied

"6 months!" She replied "My sisters will be dead by now!"

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Luke" Thalia replied "He's chasing us with that……that… monster.

"Who" Percy inquired

"He called himself…Prometheus" She whispered

"What!?" Percy and Annabeth yelled, causing Thalia to jump 5 feet in the air

"Don't do that!" She snapped and glared at Annabeth and Percy.

"Sorry" Annabeth said "it's just Prometheus is the creator of man. As Punishment for a crime the humans committed, the gods took away their fire. Man suffered as a result of this. Prometheus hated seeing his creation suffer, so he snuck to Mount Olympus and Stole back fire, which he gave back to humans. He was punished for this, by chaining him to the top of a mountain. A large vulture would swoop down, and everyday it would eat his liver during the day. At night, the liver would re-grow, trapping him in a perpetual cycle of suffering"

"So, technically, the perfect motive for revenge, and joining Luke" Percy said.

"Wow" Thalia said "I didn't know"

"What's worse is the fact is that no one with mortal blood can kill him, so me, you, or Percy can't lay a hand on him." Annabeth said

"Then how do we kill him?" Percy asked

"I just don't know" Annabeth said.

"Then we'll have to consult Chiron" Percy sighed.

"It's good to see that you're okay Thalia!" Annabeth said as she and Percy walked out of the infirmary, hand in hand.

"What did I miss?" Thalia wondered

"Chiron!" Percy yelled as he and Annabeth entered the big house. "We found who's attacked the hunters"

"Percy, that's great!" Chiron said.

"It was Prometheus" Percy said. The smile quickly faded from Chiron's face.

"If that is true, Luke may have a serious chance of succeeding this time." He said. The room fell silent as they remembered the last time Luke crusaded against the gods.

"How will we defeat him, if no one with mortal blood can kill him?" Percy asked. Chiron thought for a few seconds.

"I will ponder it." He concluded. "In the meantime, have you gotten your presents for each other?"

"What?" They said in unison

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Chiron replied

"WHAT!!" They yelled. They ran out the door to Percy's car and headed out to dinner, and to go shopping.

Despite their lateness realizing the date they had a great night out on the town, and had fun at dinner.


	8. Christmas Prophecy

**An: Christmas update!! (I kno its late)**

**I do not own PJO… if I did, last Olympian would not be the last book.**

The next morning, Percy walked outside of his cabin to be greeted by two feet of snow. He had seen snow at the camp before, but not this much, so he was shocked by te glittering of the sun off the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Percy!" Annabeth said, walking in from the snow.

"Merry Christmas!" Percy replied "What did you get me?"

"Just wait and find out" Annabeth said. They walked up towards the big house, greeted by year round campers that they knew.

"Merry Christmas Percy and Annabeth!" Chiron said

"Yes, Merry Christmas indeed!" Mr. D said, walking over with a giant cup of eggnog. "This is the closest I'm going to get to alcohol for another year!" Chiron grabbed the cup and tossed it out the window.

"You know what Lord Zeus said. No Alcohol!" Chiron snapped

"Fine, don't get your tail in a bunch…" Mr. D muttered. Percy and Annabeth walked over to where their presents were waiting for them. Percy handed Annabeth her present.

"Percy, it's beautiful" Annabeth said. It was a celestial bronze necklace with a golden owl on it.

"It has an empathy link with me, so if you wear it, we are joined together" Percy said. Annabeth handed him his present. It was a cloak.

"Wow…A cloak" Percy said

"A cloak that is impenetrable" Annabeth said.

"Really?" Percy asked his jaw now hanging open. She reassured him so, and he kissed her.

"We should go see Thalia now." Annabeth said

"Sure, but I have to talk to Chiron." Percy said "You go on ahead" Annabeth headed for the infirmary, while Percy headed towards Chiron.

"Percy what is it?" Chiron asked

"I need to see the Oracle" Percy replied

"Now?" Chiron asked

"I think it's best" Percy replied.

"Alright, if that's what you want" Chiron sighed "You know where she is" Percy trudged up the stairs and into the attic. Upon setting foot on the wooden floorboards, green mist poured out of the Oracle's mouth.

"Far above Earth

The old one waits

The one who creates

But far below

Lives weapon stronger than sword, shield, and bow

A god's tool, un-lift able by mortal hands

But maybe a demi-god can" As the oracle stopped speaking, it left Percy standing there, shaking.


	9. Olympian Mind Control

**An: I do not own PJO…**

**This Chapter has more Percabeth than others, but hey, that's what this story is about.**

**R&R and Suggest stuff!**

Percy walked down the stairs slowly, contemplating the prophecy.

"What was it?" Chiron asked. Percy recited the prophecy.

"A god's tool" Chiron muttered "Zeus' master bolt, Poseidon's trident, or Hades helm are the three major tools."

"Well, two of the three hate me, but I could ask my dad" Percy replied

"That can wait" Chiron replied "You should go see Thalia" Percy thanked him and left the big house headed for the infirmary.\

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked as Percy walked in She ran up to him and kissed him.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Thalia asked. Percy and Annabeth blushed and shuffled their feet.

"About 6 months ago" Annabeth muttered. Then Percy told them about the Prophecy. They stayed there for awhile until around 7:00 Thalia got tired and fell asleep. Percy and Annabeth walked back to his cabin.

"What a long day" Percy sighed, flopping down on his bed.

"Yeah" Annabeth replied, flopping down next to him. Percy then started tickling her. She responded by tickling him back. They wrestled around for a little bit until Percy pinned her. They were both panting and laughing, and Percy started kissing her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly a blast of sound In his mind threw Percy off the bed.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Percy replied "What the hell was that? A sound was in my head then I was thrown off it?"

"My mother has been known to have certain powers over minds" Annabeth muttered.

"You think she did this?" Percy asked

"I don't know" Annabeth replied

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day" Percy said, making her laugh.

"Athena's never wanted us together, has she?" Percy said

"Not for as long as I can remember" She replied

"Are we ever going to be together with no interference?" Percy asked

"No, probably not" Annabeth replied.


	10. The Quest begins

**An: I own nothing.**

**Alright, chapter 10. I can't believe I've gotten this far with this story. Already I have the ideas for three more going around in my head. This is a longer chapter, 3 ½ pages long, when written.**

**R&R as usual, suggest Please!**

Percy and Annabeth hung out in silence until curfew. Then Percy walked her back to haer cabin, kissed her goodnight, and went back to his cabin. He was throwing clothes, Nectar, Ambrosia, and Drachmas into his bag for the journey when a voice spoke from the Iris Fountain.

"Percy?" The voice whispered. Percy ran over to the water.

"Nico?" Percy asked "Where are you?"

"I don't really know" Nico replied "I think I overheard the guards saying that this was the devil's tower in Wyoming. I'm in Prometheus Jail. The hunters are here as well."

"What?" Percy yelled "We thought that they died 6 months ago!"

"I can't answer all of your questions now" Nico whispered. He turned his head, as if looking at something "I've got to go!" With that, he severed the connection. Percy ran over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. One of Annabeth's younger siblings opened the door.

"What do you want?" He said sleepily

"Can I speak to Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Will you go away if you do?" He asked in return

"Yes" Percy said impatiently. The boy walked over and nudged Annabeth on the shoulder.

"You're boyfriend is here" He said. Annabeth got up and walked over.

"What's up Percy?" Annabeth asked "Why did you wake me up?" Percy explained what happened and Annabeth went and got her coat, so they could walk to the Big House. When they arrived and knocked on the door, Mr. D answered.

"Percy Jackson, do you know what time it is?" He said irritably

"It's important that we speak to Chiron" Percy said. "wait, did you just say my name right?"

"Percy, that's not important." Annabeth said "it's about the hunters. Nico sent Percy a message"

"Alright, come on in" Mr. D said.

"What is it Percy?" Chiron asked. Percy explained to him what had happened. "Percy, now that `we know this, you should go to try and free them first. If Nico can help you, that would even the odds. Percy and Annabeth agreed. They headed back to their cabins to get some sleep.

The next morning, Percy and Annabeth were at Half-Blood hill, ready to get going when a hooded figure walked up to them. Percy thought it was suspicious that the hood was pulled down over her eyes and she was slouching.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked

"If it's about my sisters, I'm in." Thalia replied. And with that they set off. They traveled by gray sisters taxi for most of the journey. The Taxi would only take them as far as 15 miles of the tower, so the rest of their journey was on foot. Finally, due to Talia's injuries, they arrived at the tower on the 29th of December.

"Well how are we supposed to get in here?" Thalia asked

"I don't know" Annabeth sighed. Percy was busy watching the strange birds circling the top of the tower.

"Um, guys?" Percy said "There's something strange about those birds" At that moment, as if they had heard, the birds dive-bombed. Then they noticed what was strange about them. They were human, but they had bird wings, like angels. They sunk their talons into the hero's clothes and lifted them into the air. If it weren't for Thalia, Despite his debt to Percy for saving Olympus, Zeus would have blown him out of the sky. The birds finally landed on top of the tower, dropping them to the ground at the feet of a man dressed in an expensive suit. Percy looked up and caught his eye. His face was normal but his eyes glowed with a fire that burned into Percy's soul.

"Ah, son of the sea god" He said "You have made quite a reputation for yourself, killing my brother like that"

"Prometheus" Annabeth growled

"Ah the child of Athena" Prometheus said "I hear your mother does not approve of your boyfriend"

"I don't care what she thinks about Percy" Annabeth replied "And you're slime, stealing from the gods"

"Ah, such a quick temper" Prometheus sighed "I'll just have to show you what I can do" He held out his hand and a creature began to form. It started as a ball the size of a baseball, then sprouted a head, fangs, and 8 legs. Then it sprouted eyes, as many as Argus, but only on his head. A spider. Annabeth yelped.

"_GO_" Prometheus said in Greek. The large spider jumped off his hand and scuttled toward Annabeth. Annabeth screamed and squirmed, but the guard held her still. Percy shrugged off his guard, uncapped Riptide, and stabbed the thing through its body. He then turned to Prometheus and charged him. The sword bounced off Prometheus as if it were made of rubber. Prometheus then picked him up by the neck and threw him at the feet of the guards. They dragged him away, while the other guards dragged Thalia and Annabeth in the opposite direction. They went into a tunnel that was barely visible against the plateau. Percy struggled again and got hit in the head by one of the guards. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was being thrown into a damp cell, and hitting a wall.


	11. Jail Break! Part 1

**Wow… It's been a week since I updated… I feel like ive been holding out on you…**

**This chapter will hold a special guest, and from now on I will not be writing on paper!!! Im typing all of the chapters now on the computer. Partly due to the nickname I've earned, hippie, due to my almost shoulder length hair, and partly because having to look at the paper to re-type every sentence… so Review!!! If I write another story after this one will depend on the reviews I receive!!! JK!!! I've got the next 2 stories planned out….in theory.**

The first thing Percy heard when he opened his eyes was a voice.

"Good you're awake" Nico said "It's only been two days" As Percy's sluggish brain tried to deal with the information along with the low light of the cell and damp and creaky stone walls.

"Two days…" Percy muttered, and then shot up "Annabeth!" Him jumping so quickly after being out for so long caused him extreme dizziness and he tripped over his feet and hit the floor with a thump.

"Shush!" Nico said "The guards will here you!" Percy sighed and closed his eyes. Then his eyes opened wide.

"The guards" Percy muttered "That's It" He picked up a loose stone in the corner and started hitting the bars with it. "Come here Bird brains!" He yelled. A guard ran up to the cell. "Yeah! I'm talking to you!" He yelled the bird man stepped forward. Percy grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the bars. The bird man crumpled to the ground with a crash. Percy picked up the bronze keys and opened the door.

"Come on!" Percy yelled to Nico as he scooped up a sword the guard had dropped. He sliced off a section of metal pole and handed it to Nico. Nico looked at it skeptically.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Nico asked

"I don't have time to find anything else!" Percy replied "Which way is the other cell block?" Nico pointed down one long, dark corridor. Before Nico could say "Guards!" as the birdmen came around the opposite corner, Percy had started to sprint down to the corridor. Nico was gasping and out of breath by the time they were halfway down the corridor. When Percy stopped as Prometheus and more guards stepped out from an adjoining corridor, effectively cornering them.

"Well, Percy" Prometheus said in his cold voice "It looks like you wandered out of your cell. We'll Have to return you"

"Not without a fight you won't!" Percy yelled.

"That can be arranged" Prometheus said with a chuckle. Then he muttered something in Greek that Percy understood to be "Get them" The guards slowly creeped forward towards Nico and Percy. One broke and charged towards them. Percy sliced him in half, and stabbed another one through the chest. He pulled his sword out of that one and lopped off the head of another. In between slicing the bird men, Percy looked over and saw Nico struggling against about 4 guards. This moment of weakness gave the guards a chance to jump on Percy. They dog piled him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Percy" Prometheus said "DO you really want all this violence? I'll tell your girlfriend you fought valiantly. To the death. It'll break her heart, but she won't fight when we kill her next." At that moment Percy's veins felt like they were on fire as pure rage tore through his body. He grabbed Nico's arm just before a Tsunami exploded from his body. Prometheus himself was thrown against a wall as the birdmen disintegrated around him. Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket and started down the cell block before turning to face the Titan.

"Never threaten Annabeth" He growled before turning back and running down the hallway.


	12. Jail Break! Part 2

**An: I own nothing! Alright, chap. 12. Earlier today, I wrote outlines for chapters 12, 13, and 14. Unfortunately, the way the story would be cool in the future seems to interfere with what I have already written, so this story will be shorter than most. Maybe 5 more chapters at most. I know, you're heartbroken, but I will begin on my next story right away!**

**Review, as always!**

Percy sprinted down the hall way with Nico behind him.

"Annabeth!" He called as he reached the cell block.

"I'm over here!" She replied. Percy ran over to the cage.

"I'm getting you and the hunters out of here" Percy said, gripping her hands.

"Look out!" She said, pointing behind him. A guard tackled Percy into the bars. Annabeth screamed, waking the hunters. Percy kneed him in the stomach, whipped out his sword, and ran him through with it. He picked up the key and unlocked the doors with it.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Percy said. "I want to get out of here with everybody, so stick together!" Percy then went out to the hallway and motioned for them to follow. They ran up several flights of stairs until they reached the roof.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Nico and some of the hunters whined. Percy thought about that for awhile. Then it came to him. He got down on one knee.

"O sun god, Apollo, lord of music and prophecy, here my plea" Percy prayed "We need transport to Half-Blood!" Instantly the sun got a little brighter and seemed to get closer. Percy could hear the revving of an engine as the sun god's Ferrari got a closer.

"Percy!" He said "Good to see you. Nice prayer. Who do you need moved?" Percy pointed to the Hunters. "Ah. My sister's gang. I see" He snapped his finger and the Ferrari changed to a greyhound bus. Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw an angry Prometheus leading his guards up the stairs.

"Go!" Percy yelled "get on the bus! I'll hold him off!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Annabeth cried. Nico and the hunters got on the bus.

"I can't let you stay!" Percy said.

"Then you'll have to make me go" Annabeth replied.

"Go!" Percy yelled "Start the bus Apollo; get the hunters out of here! I'll protect Annabeth!" At this point the guards were up the stairs and surrounding them.

"It looks like this is the end" Annabeth said.

"If it is, there's no one I'd rather be with at the end." Percy replied before pulling her toward him and kissing her.

"So sweet." Prometheus said "Too bad you'll have to die" Percy knew he was hopelessly outnumbered. He suddenly had a strong urge to step back to the edge of the tower. He walked backward carefully and whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"Hold tight" and he stepped off the edge. The bird men were stunned enough to not move for a minute. This helped when a black blur darted underneath Percy. He crashed into the figure which proceeded to say in his mind, '_woah boss!'_

"Blackjack?" Percy asked

"_Who else?" _the Pegasus "_where to?"_

"Camp Half-Blood" Percy said

"_As fast as I can." _Blackjack replied


	13. The Journey Ahead

**AN: I own nothing!!! You guys are lucky I got fell a lot skiing yesterday, because I am typing this because I am exempt from skiing today due to soreness!**

Blackjack flapped his wings in a perfect rhythm on the way back to camp. Annabeth quickly fell asleep and Percy followed soon after. They awoke to the sounds of campers shouting as Blackjack landed in the middle of camp. Chiron helped them off the flying horse.

"Percy, Annabeth, you're safe!" He exclaimed

"Yeah." Percy replied "Apollo is taking the hunters to Artemis. They're lucky she was at Olympus"

"You two probably need a rest." Chiron sighed. "Percy when you are ready see me at the big house." Percy nodded and started walking Annabeth to her cabin. They were halfway there when she collapsed due to exhaustion. Percy picked her up and walked her back Poseidon cabin. He set her down on the bed and went and sat down in a chair. He started thinking about the Tower and Prometheus, before he dozed off. When he woke up it was getting dark so he shook Annabeth and got her to dinner. On the way there, they were greeted by Grover and Juniper.

"Hey guys!" Grover said

"We're glad you're back safely" Juniper said

"Thanks" Annabeth said smiling weakly. "I'm glad Percy was there. He and Nico saved Me and the Hunters." Percy blushed

"Good, but we've got something to tell you" Grover said, blushing more than Percy

"We're getting married!" Juniper said. Annabeth ran and hugged Juniper while Percy shook Grover's hand.

"Congrats, man" Percy said

"Thanks" Grover said. Annabeth and Juniper walked off towards the dining pavilion leaving Percy and Grover there.

"When's the date?" Percy asked

"July" Grover managed. "Let's get going, I don't want to miss dinner" Annabeth and Juniper talked furiously throughout dinner. After dinner, Chiron Beckoned Percy towards the main table.

"Percy" Chiron said "You're father has summoned you to his main forge, just off the coast"

"Great!" Percy said "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, if you'd like" Chiron said "But there is another thing" He sighed before saying "It involves getting the trident, which, even for your father, may be difficult to get."

"Percy!" Annabeth called "we're all going down to the beach! C'mon!"

"Percy, you should pack fairly heavily, it may take a long time to get the Trident" Chiron whispered. "Go catch up to your friends" Percy ran to Annabeth.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked

"Getting the Trident" Percy said. Annabeth didn't say another word. They walked hand in hand to catch up to Juniper and Grover, who were walking down the beach. Percy was half-dreading the Journey to his father's forges. He wanted to stay close to Annabeth, but he had to go alone. He wanted nothing more than to make these moments last a lifetime.


	14. An Odyssey of his Own

**An: I still own nothing. Alright, still at the ski place. You guys are sooo lucky! Two chapters in one day!**

The sun shined right into Percy's eyes, waking him up at 8:00.

"Really?" he said, looking at it "I said thank you!"

"Percy?" Annabeth said drowsily "Why are you up?" He got back in bed and Annabeth fell asleep once more. They were out on the beach for awhile last night looking at the stars and talking with Grover and Juniper. She had fallen asleep, and Percy didn't want to bother her siblings, so he took her back to his cabin. He sat there for a while before deciding to get up and get ready for his trip. He started throwing clothes in a bag and making sure he had enough golden drachmas before waking Annabeth up.

"Wake up, sleepy head" He said tickling her. She yelped and started tickling him back. They collapsed panting about five minutes later.

"Well, today's the day" Percy said

"Yeah." She replied. "I'll miss you"

"I'll Miss you too" He said in return. They got up and got ready to go. They ate breakfast as usual, talked, ate, messed around, then they went down to the beach. Chiron was there waiting for them.

"Percy" He said "Are you ready?"

"Yes. But can I say good bye?" he asked

"Of course" Chiron replied. Percy turned and Kissed Annabeth. They then hugged and parted.

"I'm ready." Percy said. He walked out into the water where Rainbow the Hippocampus was waiting for him. He grabbed a fin, and they were off. The water bubbled around him as they descended deeper and faster. He started to see something hidden behind rocks and sand that littered the sea floor. Then it came into full view. It was a golden forge, with steam rising from the shining buildings. They descended into the Golden Building and slowed down, met at the gate by a bearded man.

"Welcome son" Poseidon said "To my great forge."

"Percy stood in Awe." Cyclops, ten feet taller than Tyson hammered at swords and shields.

"Percy!" Tyson shouted from behind him. Percy almost didn't recognize him with soot and grime all over his face. He ran over and hugged his half-brother.

"It's good to see you, big guy!" Percy said through a bear hug, if a bear was on steroids. When Tyson let go, Percy turned to his father.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something"


	15. Forges of War Part 1

**An: I must be crazy. im giving you 3 chapters in one day! Im spoiling you JK!!!**

"What is it, son?" Poseidon asked.

"I need your Trident" Percy said. Poseidon stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Why? I can't just hand that to you!" Poseidon exclaimed. Percy explained about Prometheus and the Tower to him. Poseidon looked troubled as he thought. "We will look into this later. In the meantime, Tyson can give you a tour." _Chiron was right. This will be harder than I thought._ Percy said to himself. He tried to cheer himself up for Tyson. He looked so happy to see him, he just couldn't ruin that.

"Alright buddy, where to first?" Percy said, grinning. That entire afternoon Tyson showed Percy the great forge. The Cyclops acknowledged him as a Half-Brother, and a hero. Finally, Dinner time came. Percy was starved and realized he had forgotten lunch. Luckily, Poseidon held a great feast in his honor. Percy sat at the High Table with his father and the Overseer of the forges. Percy caught a glance of his father. He looked Troubled and deep in thought. Then he realized that Percy was looking at him and quickly grinned to cover it. After Dinner Poseidon stood up to make an announcement.

"My son Percy" Poseidon announced "came to me today with a request. He asked to Borrow the Great Trident." He paused as even the Cyclops gasped. "I am here to announce that he may borrow it." An even greater gasp went up. "If he can lift it." Then the Cyclops paused, confused. Then a Cheer broke out and they started whooping and yelling. The overseer was about to intervene when Poseidon stopped him. "Let them have their fun" He himself grinned. Percy who was stunned until now, grinned as well.

"I accept" Percy said and an even bigger cheer went up. Poseidon brought it forward and laid it at Percy's feet. Percy then ripped off his shirt revealing the many muscled he had. Poseidon then realized one of the reasons Annabeth loved him. Percy gripped the Trident and lifted. The Trident was barely budging, when Percy roared in frustration. That roar seemed to invigorate him as he lifted the trident above his head. The crowd cheered. But as soon as he lifted the trident an explosion deafened the hall and the doors to the forge blew off.

"Charge!" A fish faced giant yelled as he charged in with a giant hammer.

"Yes Lord Oceanus!" The Sea Demons yelled as they charged in after him. Poseidon grabbed the trident and ran to join the fight that was just starting. Percy grabbed Riptide and sliced a Sea Demon in half. He then ran after Poseidon. He was fighting Oceanus. Percy started fighting with him. They were fine until he knocked Percy back and sliced at the trident. It struck dead center and sliced it in half. There was a great earthquake as the pieces clattered to the ground.

"We have succeeded!" Oceanus yelled "Retreat to the base!" Poseidon sunk to his knees in defeat.

"This will be avenged!" Poseidon yelled in defeat.


	16. A Sneak Peek

Hello peoples! This is Cherokee 94 here to give you an inside update on my story. Don't worry it's not ending; I'm just here to give you some news. I was my computer taken away yesterday for reasons I will not say. I am borrowing my brother's computer for the time being to write this note. I figured, since I couldn't give you guys another chapter now, why not just give you a little sneak peek of what's to come? Here are the facts:

The next chapter is about Percy's prolonged stay at the forges to help with the war against Oceanus.

The trident will not be in condition to help fight Prometheus. It takes a long time to forge such a powerful weapon!

Chiron and Percy will have to discuss different ways of fighting Prometheus

Percy will have to go to get the (next story title story alert!) Blessings of the Gods!

Prometheus will not die this story! I just can't kill him! He's villainy gold! I just don't have a better main villain. He's going to be the villain of next story as well.

For all my fans, I will have 2 more stories!

After Percy comes back to camp in the next official chapter, there will be a story finale as chapter 18! I know you're probably bawling right now, but I will wait maybe a week then release the first chapter of my next story.

Thank you for reading!


	17. The Oceans Wrath

**AN: Oh my god! It's been so long that I nearly forgot to update. This is the last chapter in this story, and it will be longer than usual. I would have updated sooner, but my computer couldn't save for some reason. I got it sorted out, and you'll see the fate of our heroes now!**

As the Weeks wore on, skirmishes between the forces of Poseidon and the forces of Oceanus became more and more common. Percy was given command over one half of the army, and the overseer the other. They both had to report directly to Poseidon, who spent most of his days trying to get the gods to help him in his war. They were all too preoccupied to help, but they sent blessings, If that could help in a life-or-death battle.

Percy was Sharpening a sword with Tyson, and polishing his armor when he was summoned to a war council by a messenger. When he arrived, Poseidon and the Overseer were in a heated debate around a table.

"We can't risk him, or the troops!" Poseidon said standing up

"We have to! It's the only way to put a stop to this nonsense!" The large Cyclops thundered, slamming his fist down on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Percy interrupted. Poseidon and the Overseer looked at each other.

"Well, the Overseer" Poseidon paused and looked across the table "Has come up with an idea to finish Oceanus and his troops, once and for all."

"Well, let's hear it!" Percy exclaimed

"You will lead a group of 10 around the camp and flank them" The Overseer paused "While your father and I will lead the assault directly in an effort to distract their forces and allow you and your forces to get in and surround them and torch their base." Percy paused and weighed the options.

"I am strongly opposed to this idea. Not just for your safety, but because of the risks of losing such a battle." Poseidon said

"But it is the ONLY course of action" The overseer argued. Percy Paused and shifted from foot to foot.

"I believe… That is must be done." He sighed. Poseidon stood up.

"If that is what you think" Poseidon said "You will need this" He said handing him a long skinny box. Percy unwrapped it and lifted out a 5 foot long trident. Percy stood in awe.

"I thought it was destroyed!?" Percy yelled

"This is a LESSER trident. It isn't powerful enough to kill stronger titans like Prometheus, but can kill our Fish faced nuisance." The overseer grumbled.

Percy walked out of the tent and went to sleep at the tent he shared with Tyson. He slept fitfully that night, worrying about the battle to come the next day. Scenarios ran in his dreams where he died, Tyson died, Poseidon died, the Troops died. He awoke the next morning unrested but on his toes. Poseidon addressed the troops at dawn, just before the attack.

"Men, I don't need to inform you of how important this battle is. This could be our last chance to destroy these troops. The other gods will not help us, so we must help ourselves. If we have victory today, you will be respected, not just by me, and your kind, but also by the gods themselves! You will go down in history, as the bravest souls to walk this earth. For Honor!" He yelled. The Cyclops roared in anticipation and cheered. They charged forward out of the gates of their war camp. Percy put on his Greek armor and pulled on a helmet and beckoned towards his men.

"Come on! We have a limited time to cover a mile of ground." He yelled, pulling down the golden visor on the helmet. He waved goodbye to Tyson as he saw him charging out of the gates. He could hear the shouts from the sea demon scouts to alert their men. They were assembled in less than 5 minutes and engaged the Cyclops at halfway between the camps. Percy sprinted and hurdled a low piece of coral and quickly rolled under another. The Cyclops followed silent and quick.

"Argh!" One of the Cyclops said as he tripped. One of the Sea demons quickly turned, and turned away to yell something to his squad mates. Percy pulled out his bow closed his eyes, prayed and fired. He didn't need to look to know the Sea Demon hit the dirt facedown, an arrow straight through his chest.

They hurried up to the wall. One of the Cyclops handed him a stick of a strange looking dynamite.

"It will stick" The Cyclops said gruffly "Sea urchins on bottom." Percy grimaced and stuck it on the wall. They ran back 10 yards and ducked. The explosion was quieter than he expected, but still with the same effect of crumbling a section of wall. They ran in. A sea demon scout was caught completely unawares by Percy, as he ran Riptide straight through him. He sliced another one and hit another with the hilt of his sword. He was handed a water resistant torch from the Cyclops. He lit it with magic Greek fire and threw it on one of their tents and watched it catch fire. The Magical fire seemed to have a mind of its own, taking out the tents and setting the camp ablaze in only a few minutes. Oceanus saw this and yelled out.

"Back to the camp! Back to the camp to crush the knaves who did this!" The giant yelled. They were met at the gates by Percy and His Band of Cyclopes. The Sea Demons did a 180 and saw Poseidon's forces running towards them. "Fight to the death!" Oceanus screamed. He whipped out a sword and started fighting the Cyclops nearest to him. Percy charged and left a slew of Sea Demons dead on the ground. The Titan saw him coming towards him and raised his giant, pulsing blue blade to block him. Percy jumped and attacked him with riptide. Oceanus blocked the blade with his giant sword and in a deft move had it on the ground and stomped the blade in half with the heel of his boot. Percy's Jaw dropped as the blade shrunk until it was no more than a broken pen. Oceanus saw the opening and hit him with the hilt of his sword. Percy staggered back before whipping out the trident and blocking the sword as it rushed towards him for a second time. Percy caught the sword between the prongs. He swung it around and the great sword clattered to the ground. Oceanus roared and rushed towards him. Percy went sliding back as they grappled and wrestled to the ground. A hole cleared in the mass of fighting bodies. Both sides stopped fighting and started cheering for their respective champion.

"I will end your existence, whelp!" Oceanus yelled as he and Percy circled the hole that had parted to let them have space.

"Oh yeah?" Percy retorted "Bring it!" Oceanus roared and charged. He was fast for a big guy. Percy managed to duck out of the way just in time. Oceanus turned just as Percy was getting up. Percy scowled and lowered his shoulder, flipping the giant over on his back. The giant hit the ground hard. He grasped Percy's ankle and yanked him on the ground as well. The giant leaped to his feet and set a large boot down on Percy's chest. Percy gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of him by the giant fish man. The giant leaned down and laughed in his face.

"How does that feel, sea spawn?" Oceanus said "Hurts, doesn't it? Lord Prometheus will reward me greatly for ending your pitiful existence" Percy gasped as he struggled to breath, his arms flailing. Then his left hand hit something. It was the giant blue blade. He lifted it and slashed blindly at the giant. He was splattered with red blood as the fish man's head flew through the air and landed in the hands of a sea demon that instantly let out a scream. The Cyclopes cheered and charged the remaining demons as they fled in an unorganized mess without their commander. Tyson rushed to the front, shouting commands to the troops. He organized the men and rounded up the last of the Sea Titan's servants. He spotted Percy and rushed to his side, helping him up.

"Brother! That was amazing!" He said "I killed many tiny fish people that tried to kill you."

"Really? That's great!" Percy said "We need to get back to dad" They gathered their things and set off. They spotted Poseidon kneeling at the side of a dead Cyclops. As they got closer they recognized it to be the Overseer. They rushed to him. Poseidon stood.

"There's nothing we could do. One of the sea demons stabbed him through the chest. He was almost dead by the time I got to him. He knew he was going to go and had time to choose his replacement before he left." Poseidon said, turning towards them "Tyson, will you lead the forge?" Tyson grinned and nodded his head eagerly before gripping Percy in a bear hug. Percy celebrated for a while before he had to go back to camp, his mission failed, but a larger mission succeeded. They had eliminated another titan who would cause them trouble. "Percy what is that you're holding?" Poseidon asked. Percy looked down to his hand to find that he was holding a bright blue blade that was as long as riptide had been.

"I don't know" Percy responded. "I picked up Oceanus' sword and it turned like this" Tyson quickly responded.

"This is very rare. It happens with only the rarest of blades. This blade recognizes you as its master now, because you slew the fish man. It took on the shape of riptide, because that's what you want it to be." Percy looked at the blade in awe. He commanded it to turn into a spear, and the hilt extended 4 feet and the blade shortened to one. "It will probably do the same thing as riptide, where it will shrink into something and it can fit in your pocket." Percy willed it to shrink into a pen. It immediately shrunk down to a pulsing blue pen. "May I see it" Tyson asked. Percy handed him the pen.

Tyson studied it. Percy and Poseidon shifted from one foot to another.

"I cannot command it. You are letting me, so I should be able to. But only you can command it." Tyson said. "Will you be going back now?"

"Yeah big guy" Percy said. "I'm going back to the camp" Tyson hugged him and he hugged his father and he headed off. He made it to camp by noon, where after reporting to Chiron, and kissing Annabeth, he collapsed into his bed. He woke later that day, around 5:00. He walked down to the beach where Annabeth was sitting. He kissed her and sat down

"How's it going?" He asked staring at the sunset "I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too" Annabeth replied "We only have a few weeks before camp starts again, and Chiron thinks it's best if we go back to the city and stay until summer."

"Speaking of the city, what do you think about sharing an apartment?" Percy said, turning towards her. She seemed a little surprised at the idea, before smiling and kissing him.

"That's a great idea"

**THAT IS IT! My first official story OVER! Don't worry, you won't be not hearing from me for long, I'll start work on the next story ASAP and submit the first 2 or three chapters on Monday the 9****th****. REVIEW!!! I was not pleased when I did not get many reviews on my super secret sneak peek! That's why I didn't post for awhile. That and taking some advice from Moses J. B. on a tip for some more reviews. Great suggestion, but It didn't work for me. I'll go back to rapid fire chapters! How does that sound? Until next time, Cherokee out!**


End file.
